Want U Back
by semidelena
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Mitchie/Alex. Based off of Cher Lloyd's single, "Want U Back." Alex messed up, and now she has the consequences of trying to get her love back. How you act after a breakup, determines how you feel.


**Hey! I'm sorry I'm not the best with updating and writing, but I'm busy with school and that regular crap that everyone uses as an excuse. I have on/off motivation to get my laptop and write, because I do have stories written down and other ideas...but I just don't have the time to type them up. I've had this idea for awhile now, and I ended up writing probably a half of this in one entire night. I kind of have a lot of one-shot/song-fic ideas that I want to post, I just need to make the time.**

**Please don't be too cruel against me, my first song-fic and I'm still barely getting used to posting stuff online. Well thanks so much and hopefully you enjoy. The ending wasn't what I wanted & it was kind of rushed, because I need some sleep.**

**Song: Cher Lloyd's - Want U Back**

**Disclaimer: I love Demi and Selena. I obviously don't owner the characters, cause if I did wouldn't be wasting time typing about them online. I'd be their BFFs. Enjoy!**

The hot breeze from the outside seeped within, visible as sweat dripped from the foreheads of strangers passing by doing their business. Nate and I were at Linda's ice cream shop, the popular hang-out place of the summer. We were waiting for our order, sitting on the red booths next to the window. We fetched along small talks every now and then, also making fun of the by passers. Who decides that it's even legal to wear jeans in this extremely hot weather in Waverly? It was making me literally hot just staring at them.

"One hot fudge sundae for Grey, and a double chocolate chip sundae mix for Miss Russo," Dean, one of our classmates from school had been working here for a while. He's always had an obvious crush on me, but I never cared. I mean, I couldn't blame him; I was one of those girls who everyone was attracted to. It's not that I was cocky, I was aware that society viewed me as attractive, so I used that in my advantage. Dean smiled and winked at me, right before going back to the counter, assisting other customers.

"When is Dean ever going to get over you?" Nate picked up his spoon, filling himself with the sundae coated sprinkles. His muscle shirt definitely complimented his biceps, and being the baseball captain from our school, he too got all the girls all over him.

"That's the thing, he isn't. I've got that irresistible Russo charm where nobody gets over me." I smirked, finally digging into my chocolatey sundae. I let the cold, frothy texture immerse onto my tongue, dripping down my throat. It was an absolutely perfect Tuesday, and nothing was going to ruin it. Nate rolled his eyes before averting his attention to the back, squinting a bit before he plastered on a creepy, wicked smile. I frowned, this never meant any good.

"How ironic, looks like one of your exes got over you" I snorted a laugh obnoxiously, making sure no ice cream dripped from my own mouth. I set my spoon down and stared straight at into his eyes. "HA, as if" I turned around, looking through the crowds of customers consisting of a diverse amount of children, teenagers, families, and elders. I finally spotted the figure that made me go insane; as if all my heart and actions made me belong in a mental asylum for all the things I would do and feel for this girl. She had her bangs swept to the side, a navy tank top, and some red sweat shirts which hugged her curves and displayed her legs graciously. Standing next to her beautiful self was my once titled best friend, who was the same old red head, of course wearing a similar outfit. The two were in line, standing and laughing as far as I can tell, before the red-head Harper, glanced my direction and her smile soon turned into a frown. Mitchie, the girl who I was head over heels in love with, stared at Harper before imitating the same action. I held eye contact with my ex-love, before we both glanced away.

_Now, I see you've been hanging out_

_With that other girl in town, _

_Looking like a pair of clowns, clowns, clowns._

"Looks like she moves on fast, but not as fast as you" Nate continuously tapped his spoon into his sundae, already halfway through. I kicked him in the shin and he whimpered a bit, hiding a subtle laugh. I never lost my cool, ever, but after not seeing Mitchie ever since the last three months when we broke up, I temporarily became an emotional wreck. I still felt the same pain in me I felt the day I broke up with her. It probably doesn't make sense that I'm the one hurt and sulking, but I just can't help it. Mitchie and I dated for about a year and 7 months, but unfortunately I broke it off because I couldn't deal with the overwhelming feeling of loving someone too much. Every day and second, I'd think about her and try to spend all my time with her. She was my life, and in everyone else's life that I decided to ignore, they saw me as "Mitchie Torres' whipped girlfriend." It was too much to endure, and it scared me. Let's just say, my other once best friend, Harper, swooped in on Mitchie and they began dating shortly. They were already good friends because of me, but nobody ever warned me the two even thought of each other as attractive. Ever since then, Harper has been doing basically what I haven't, which was treating the love of my life like a fucking Queen.

I've tried being friends with Mitchie, but both of us had fallen too deep and way past that mark of just friends. Apparently it was either all or nothing. After one month of pure misery and a broken heart, I had realized my feelings were too late, and Harper deserved to be Mitchie's new girl. Ever since then, I went back into my old self destructing habits of partying and meaningless hookups.

The perfect thing was that it was summer, which meant parties all day, every day in Waverly. I guess I was lost in my thoughts because Harper and Mitchie decided to spot the only empty seat which happened to be on the right of ours. I mean, the whole damn shop was packed enough, but why next to mine?

"Two strawberry topped with gummy bears, for Finkle and Torres" Dean walked by again, setting their orders on their two-seat table. I felt some uncomfortable tension arise the air, but ignored it.

"Have you even been paying attention to what I was saying? Are we gonna dip and head to Jason's pool party later?" Nate snapped his fingers at me, laughing. He knew I was in love with Mitchie, and soon realized that I was still not over her.

"Duh, just let me go home and grab my swimsuit." We both finally finished our sundaes, getting up and ready to leave the shop.

"See ya Russo, call me sometime yea? Peace Nate." Dean spoke up a brief moment, before delivering ice cream to the customers.

"Alex, wait up." Hearing this angelic voice again felt so damn good. I don't know how or why, but Mitchie was behind us Nate and I. We were already in front of his parked car, getting ready to leave. Her eyes showed some sadness, and I'm pretty sure I was the only one who noticed because I knew this girl on the inside and out. "I haven't seen you in like…forever" she spoke up again, her shyness radiating off her beauty. I swear, it's like she only gets prettier.

"Whattup Mitchie, long time no hearing that obnoxious laugh of yours" Nate said, waving towards her. She only smiled a bit, ignoring him. I glared at the curly haired idiot, who decided to hop in his car.

"Mitch. Is there something you wanted to say? Why are you here?" Just being this close made me want to kiss her, but at the same time make her cry.

"Harper went to the bathroom real quick, but I miss my best friend, that's all. We haven't really spoken to each other since we broke up…" She awkwardly stated, scratching the back of her neck. Nate was blasting some Dubstep tracks in his car, clearly not caring about my current situation.

"Don't even 'best friend' me when you couldn't even dare telling me yourself about your relationship with Harper, but I mean it's cool, you guys are a perfect match." I came off way too bitter, but that's understandable. I mean Mitchie IS taking her everywhere; this ice cream shop was mine and hers from the start.

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?_

_And now you're doing them with her?_

"Why do you have to bring that up? I thought we could at least be civil, just because we're not dating anymore, doesn't mean we can't be friends." Mitchie had glanced her eyes towards the ice-cream shop, making sure Harper wasn't in sight. My heart was already beating abnormally, and it wasn't fair that I couldn't control it.

"Look, I told you we can't just be friends. You were mine, and you still are…I just don't get why you kid yourself into thinking you've moved on, when you still love me, Mitch." I stepped into her, grabbing her wrist. My skin was crawling all over just by this small, physical contact. She stared at me for a second, before her eyebrows displayed anger.

"You have some nerve, Alex. I'm done with your childish nonsense." With that, she shanked my hands away from her grip, walking back into the shop with a huff.

"You'll come crawling back, Mitch. Everybody does!" I yelled, before she finally got in the shop, with Harper finally in view. I got in the passenger seat, annoyed as ever.

"Screw it, let's just go straight to Jason's and get smashed. I'm so done with stupidity." I told Nate who was lost in his phone. He gave me a sympathetic smile and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"There's the Lex I know." We drove off and away from the packed shops of Waverly.

Nate and I finally arrived at Jason's two story house, which had a nice pool in the backyard. His house was already crowding in people from school, and some people I've never met. Beer pong was already taking place, and empty bottles of Heineken were around the house.

"Ally! My little devil, I literally saw you last night at Kev's bonfire and now you're here at my crib, thanks for not flaking," Jason, my very good friend lamely one hugged arm me, with his girlfriend Kate on the side. Jason was the go to guy when I needed to purchase any kind of illegal substance, because mind you I'm still seventeen. He was a friendly, good looking guy who was also on the baseball team with Nate.

"Excuse me, I'm known for parties. I've got a reputation to keep up, but it looks like Kate is out of this world, look at her." The girl only nodded, her eyes still staring off into space. Jason whipped his arm around his girlfriend, heading upstairs. I howled a wolf noise in their direction, with Jason giving me a stupid wink in response.

"Finally the life of the damn party is here, hey Alex slutty hoe Russo, long time no see," Jennifer, who is cheer captain of our school hugged me. She was already buzzed out. These pool parties usually started early through the evening and lasted through the night.

"Tuesday and I've got parties, I have the best friends anybody could ask for." I pulled Jennifer along my side, and took shots off the bar counter. The DJ was playing club and dance music, luckily the neighbors were cool with Jason's frequent parties.

My head was spinning and I was grinding with some guy from my school that I don't even know existed. He kept pressing his lips on my neck, and I pulled my own hands closer to the contact. I was letting all the pains in my life disappear with every moment of partying. I closed my eyes, picturing Mitchie's lips on my shoulders. I shuddered a bit before grabbing the random person's face and forcing my lips onto his own. I imagined Mitchie and her body all over mine, before harshly pressing into this guy more. I opened my eyes a bit and looked behind me, and I didn't know if my heart was beating from the adrenaline from the alcohol and music, or if Mitchie was actually here.

She wasn't one to party, and ever since we started dating, I quit that lifestyle. But now that we were over, it was my escape from everything. I didn't understand why she was here in the first place, but I took it upon myself to confront her. I got away from this boy's grip and he glared at me for a second before leaving my space. I headed towards the brunette who was clearly in a different outfit than the one I saw her in earlier. She had a crop top shirt with high waist denim jeans, hugging her body perfectly. Even in this setting, I can see her beauty glow.

She was laughing with Jamie, some girl who I've hooked up with previous times during the summer. Jamie was obviously drunk as hell because she was making some alien noises while Mitchie was laughing the whole time. I glared at the two together, and since my mind and body weren't properly functioning with one another, I pulled Mitchie away from the crowd.

"Hey I know you, didn't I uh…date you? …you're kind of pretty why you here?" Clearly my words were all over the place, I was barely able to hold myself altogether. I just wanted to kiss her and I felt it coming any moment if I couldn't control myself.

"God Lex, you're drunk as hell. You smell like an old, washed up stray dog." I looked at her neck and she still wore her necklace that she always kept on, it was a gift from her mother. While we were dating, I had given her a promise ring and she kept it entangled on her necklace, but unfortunately I didn't see it placed on her. I wasn't surprised.

"So where's that cheap excuse of a girlfriend you have? You take her to places…what a joke" I don't know how, but I ended up in a bathroom alone with Mitchie. I didn't know what she was doing but she was using my phone, I guess trying to contact someone.

"Same old Mitchie never drinks, but I'm seriously tired of you taking her everywhere…the park, Waverly beach, Linda's…do you think I'm ok with that, have you asked me? I thought we were best friends… Michelle" God did I sound pathetic. My mind was way too far for me to process nor hold in the words that were pouring out.

"Shush, Lex. I don't want to hear you talk." She wet a cloth and placed it on my forehead, while rubbing my shoulder. The whole time I was fighting at staring at her lips, but it all happened to soon and I pulled her in. I felt her kiss back, because I knew that tingling feeling in me hit the roof. We were engulfed in one another for what felt like twenty seconds, before she decided to push me back. I pouted, obviously not happy.

"You're mine Mitch… I don't get your problem, I really don't, I never will ever forever get your problem" I was far too gone in the head, and I'm pretty sure she took that kiss as a drunk kiss. But I know in my heart that's what I've wanted, ever since the day I broke it off.

I don't know how, but I ended up lying on Mitchie's bed with her sleeping next to me. With every inch I moved, a massive headache continued to grow more inside of my head. I groaned in pain, my hands searching my pockets for my phone. I was now in Mitchie's sweats and a tee shirt that I've previously worn before. Her back was facing me, and I read her clock which stated it was four in the morning. The contents in my stomach began to stir and before I knew it, my head was stuck in her toilet, throwing out the mixture of alcohol and weed in my body system. I knew I was on a road of self-destruction, because my body began to feel weak all over. This was my daily routine every morning, but I still tried to take care of my body regardless.

I dragged myself lazily to Mitchie's bed, who was still in the same position. I decided to give in and cuddle with her, heck that was the only way I'd be falling asleep.

I woke up being shoved on the floor, and luckily my headache wasn't as crazy as earlier. I was pissed off beyond belief, until I looked up and saw Mitchie gazing down at me. She too had put on a pissed yet concerned face, and I had no idea why.

"What happened last night?" I groaned, the time checking it was already two in the afternoon. She sighed, grabbing my arms and fixing her bed.

"You kind of went beyond your limits, so I took care of you and you slept over my place." She was already dressed in a thin hoodie and sweat shorts, which moved every time she walked around her bed. I finally got up from my position and placed myself back on her fixed bed.

"I mean…what happened? Did I do anything stupid?" I rubbed my eyes, it was far too early to be up. I had no idea what was going on, my head was slowly getting off of its current spinning state.

"You began yelling at me over dumb stuff, and at one point you kind of got me worried…but you were drunk, I didn't think the party was a good place for you to stay in." She smiled, showing concern. This was why I absolutely fell in love with her, she always cared about me.

"Look I really appreciate it, but I don't need your pity Mitch. You should've just left me, besides where was your girlfriend last night? Wouldn't she be mad I'm with you?" I took my hands off of my face and stared at her, she was looking down on her bed sheets, obviously deep in thought.

"I'm not here to pity you, Lex. I still care about you. She was at Grandma Jane's last night. She knows I'm with you. I needed to wake you up so you can go home and sleep." I got up from my position and my head was stabbing me, but I sucked in the pain.

"Obviously you don't care about me! If you did, you wouldn't have gone to my old fucking best friend, Harper of all people! It took you two weeks, and what happens? I hear and see you going on dates and you're already in some relationship with Harper. I can't believe you have the decency to say you even care" I was beyond frustrated at this point, and my heart began to pick up speed again. I couldn't even stay in the same room with her; I just wanted all of this pain to end.

_I broke it off, thinking you'd be crying_

_Now I feel like shhh, looking at you flying._

_I want you back._

"Look, I tried talking to you again…but you closed yourself off of me, and decided to go back into your stupid old self-destructing habits. Even after a few hours, I already heard about you hooking up with Stacy and clubbing with random girls. What the hell?" her voice was weak and shaky, and I began to feel a throbbing in my heart. Fighting was rare between the both of us, but so far this was what our relationship mostly consisted of.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stand myself with the idea of loving you so damn much! I was scared, I still am. I honestly thought you'd at least try to fight for me, but you didn't care. That's what hurt me so much…I had to close myself off from you. You don't understand, Mitchie..." I hadn't realized how Mitchie's face was beet red, and her state of anger too was present. She looked hurt and confused all at the same time, still in her same position. I was standing, staring at her deep in the eyes. I don't know what possessed me to, neither did I care, but I grabbed her face and kissed her. I was tired of all the arguing; and I wanted the both of us to just shut up.

Just like last night, the kiss was as fascinating as it was, with the exception of me actually being able to enjoy it sober. She kissed back with just as much force and I was straddling her, laying her flat on the bed. I tried to slip my tongue within hers, but that just kicked her back in reality and she moved her head facing away from mine.

"…Leave" she huffed out. I tried to grab her face and kiss her again but she grabbed my wrists, staring me straight in the way. All this tension was starting to turn me on, and at the same time make me want to hate her. "Lex….stop." My heart was burning so much, and I couldn't take it. I closed my eyes for a second, hearing both of our hearts beat.

"I'm with Harper now… I don't need have time for your games… I'm tired of you toying with my emotions. What's past is past, move on Lex."

_I thought you'd still be mine, when I kissed you goodbye_

Now I was beyond hurt, and all I wanted to do was cry. All the butterflies in my stomach at this point burned in a bottomless pit.

I gave her one long, hard, cold stare before finally moving off of her. Her eyes were tearing, and I hated seeing that this was my fault.

_You might be with her, but I still had you first_

"Mitch, just remember you're mine and you always will be." And with one last eye contact, I left her place. The weather felt a bit humid, and even though the sun was shining, it wasn't a bright day for me. It never was.

"So are we down for Eric's kickback tonight, or what?" I was in Nate's car, and we were deciding on what to do. Ever since I left Mitchie's, I couldn't think straight and I took a long walk towards Nate's house across town. My car was at home, which was a few blocks away from Mitchie's house, but I wasn't in the mood to deal with my parents either. They let me have the choice of freedom because I was growing up, but they strictly told me that with every action, come consequences. I faced mine every day, and that was the pain of realizing I had lost the best thing that ever happened to me.

"I need to smoke out, so why not." I said, taking my phone out and playing through my apps.

"I heard you left with Mitchie early, I didn't think she was a two timer." Nate laughed, I swear if it was someone else, I'd be offended.

"Shut up, I don't want to talk about it. I'm starving so you better treat me some Mexican food for not taking care of me last night, asshole." I rarely talked about my feelings; I didn't think it got you anywhere. I guess that was the problem with Mitchie, I never knew how to express myself properly.

"Alright, Chiptole at downtown it is! Hopefully that hot waitress is there." Nate said, starting his engine and blasting on the radio. One of Nicki Minaj's annoying songs started playing, and I rolled my eyes. Mitchie and I used to make fun of her music, along with her sense of style. Mitchie actually liked her because she was unique, and I thought that was hilarious.

"Hands up, touch that sky" Nate was singing, oh please pray for my ears. I was laughing at his horrid voice, and began to sing obnoxiously. It was moments like these that always calmed me down, and made me realize I didn't need love.

I was stoned to the max. Eric's basement held a leather couch and a flat screen tv hanging on the wall, with portraits all around the room. This was his own sanctuary at home which his parents were glad to give him, considering they didn't appreciate the smell of pot up in the household. It was the greatest thing to exist, because we could smoke so much that the scent would be in the air even for weeks.

Nate was constantly flirting with this this girl, Miley, who I was an acquaintance with. I hung out with her frequently, but only on days when Nate was around. She wasn't someone I'd go out and choose to be friends with, she seemed like an airhead. But if that's what makes Nate happy, then I'd stick through it.

"I heard you and Mitchie are back together, way to stick with your backbone girl" Kate, Jason's girlfriend spoke up. She finally seemed herself, which was hilarious because just a night ago I was observing her out of her own mind.

"God Kate, you obviously don't know how many people Alex fucked with during the summer, I mean right before Mitchie I saw you grinding on Jacob, which was hilarious" Natalie, one of our friends spoke up as she was exhaling a bong.

"I saw that last night! Alex was clearly drunk out of her wits; otherwise she would've went to some other girl" Miley stated, laughing obnoxiously while playing with her lighter. Nate rolled his eyes, and I was waiting for his snarky comment at me.

"You guys need to shut up and mind your own damn business, leave Alex's love life alone" Jason interjected against the three girls. Kate glared at him before the whole group laughed, changing the subject. Just thinking about Mitchie, while I was on my high was spreading through me. My hormones were starting to get my nerves as I hallucinated an image of her body pressed against mine, and in between my legs were throbbing. I felt hands travel against my thighs, and I zoned out of staring at Natalie who started cracking up for no reason. I eyed her weirdly and left the basement, heading outside of the house.

Was Mitchie really over me? She was the only girl who made me feel insecure yet beautiful at the same time. My trust issues always got the best of me, and I was so possessive with her that she barely hung out with anybody else but me. Maybe us ending was better off in the end, it was healthy for her to breathe away from me. I ended up dating and loving her for a year, only to break he heart. To say I'm a terrible person was an understatement. I heard the door slam on my right, and Eric appeared as if he was searching for someone.

"Need to talk? You look like you're about to cry" funny how he was the host, yet he rarely smoke. He had his rules to take care of his guests, and I thought his gestures were beyond sweet and genuine.

"There's no hope. Nothing. She told me she was done for good, I saw it in her eyes…but something's telling me to not give up, Eric." Even though I was stoned beyond reason, I was cooling off and able to calm my racing heart.

"Maybe you should keep fighting? She did tell you she cares about you… at least stay as friends, you're only hurting yourself if you keep ignoring your feelings for her. Maybe you don't want to admit it, but tell her how you feel." Eric placed his arm around my shoulder, staring off in the air. A white car was pulling up in his driveway, and I knew that car seemed familiar but I didn't remember whose it was.

"You're a great friend you know, Eric. You rock so much" I hugged him, feeling my emotions at the pit of my throat. A car slammed and footsteps were heard, and I turned around only spotting the person I least wanted to see on this planet.

"Hey Harper, you should've blazed with us downstairs man, we've seriously hit the good stuff." Eric pulled her into a hug, and I uncomfortable smiled, looking away from the two.

"I told you, I'm never getting into that stuff Eric. Not good for my lungs in the long run. You have the camera that I can borrow, right?" Harper sounded more mature and happy as ever, which was an indication that her relationship with Mitchie was stable, and for the better.

"Yeah for sure, lemme just go back up and get it, then you're good to go" Eric said, running back into his house. The air was still for a second, and I seriously wanted to slam Harper's red head on a concrete. Sure she was my best friend at one point, but that didn't mean anything anymore.

"Is your head feeling better?" Harper decided to break the awkward silence between us, smiling towards me. I stayed quiet for a few seconds before speaking up.

"Yeah thanks. I totally forgot that my head was in pain this morning." It's true, all the marijuana in my system was fogging up my brain. She only nodded before the house door opened again, with Eric handing his $1,800 professional Nikon camera towards Harper.

"So why do you need this baby of mine again? You better not mess it up, or I'll kill you Harper." He smiled, half seriously. We all waved goodbyes to Harper, and I was just glad she was gone.

"For uh…a scrapbook for Mitchie. I wanted to keep memories of us together." Eric stayed quiet, and I noticed his facial features had regret ever asking her. Harper's face blushed a shade of pink before looking down. "Anyway, thanks so much and I appreciate it Eric…you'll have this in no time. Bye, nice seeing both of you!" she waved herself off and drove out of our direction.

There were no words to describe how I was feeling. Regret? Far from that, I was such an idiot.

Two days had zoomed by quickly without me realizing it. I was at home, waiting for my mom to finish getting ready and head to the store. She wasn't phased at all from my disappearance, for I told her I stayed at Nate's. My dad was at a business meeting, in who knows where. Justin, my only brother was in NYU, a good three hour drive from Waverly. I speak to him on and off, considering he decided to take extra classes during the summer to get ahead.

Once my mom and I finally arrived at the store, I split my ways from her. I decided to go on a scavenger hunt for baked goods, it was a good stress reliever. Somehow God decided to torture me, because of course Mitchie happened to be turning in the same aisle I was in, with a list in her hands. Her mom usually sent her off into the store with money, buying groceries for their fridge. I didn't see Harper in sight at all, and luckily my mom wasn't near.

"Of all the places I go, this town obviously isn't small enough" I said aloud, making Mitchie hear me.

"Sorry but you don't own this store." I walked up to her cart, grabbing her list from her hands. The few seconds of contact from her skin was already sending me chills, but I had to keep it in.

"Look, I want to hang out with you. Do you think you can make time with me, away from your stupid girlfriend, and we both can catch up? I really miss you, and I…apologize for how I treated you." I shyly admitted, I was never one to say sorry. She giggled; I didn't find any of this remotely funny.

"Didn't I tell you to move on? Why do you even bother, like you said, you deserve better, and clearly I wasn't good enough." Mitchie said, and a shot of guilt ran through me. It all came back to the day I broke up with her, and I let myself watch her cry in front of me for a few hours. I can't even begin to know what was wrong with me.

"Mitchie I'm sorry…okay. I am." I looked down, and she looked as if she was exhausted. There was no way I was giving up on the most beautiful girl in the world, so I walked away from our brief encounter and went back to searching for my mom. I was tired of hearing her talk about herself like that, and her declaring what an awful girlfriend I was. It took me a good five minutes to finally find my mom placed at the frozen dairy section, grabbing three boxes of Breyer's ice cream. I couldn't keep my mind off of Mitchie's touch from my skin, all the tingling sensation was still running freely through me.

My mom and I had stopped by some Pinkberry and picked up frozen yogurt, and we sang on the drive home. I took a quick shower, and called Nate shortly. He wanted to hang out at a rave tonight, which sounded perfect since it was Friday night. I canceled on his plans, considering I needed to let my body recover from all the previous emotional and physical damages I've recently been overwhelmed with.

"Oh, Alex, help set up the table will you, I've got Mitchie and Connie coming over for dinner today and I still need to put in clothes in the dryer" my mom spoke up, passing me.

"WHAT" I couldn't believe my mom. I almost dropped my phone in shock, but with my fast reflexes I held it safely. "Connie and her devil child are coming over today? Why are we feeding them?"

"Oh would you lighten up, I invited Mitchie over and I told her to bring her mom. It's been too long since we all had a girls night, I thought we could have a good time just us hanging out" I rolled my eyes; my mom was so damn naïve. There was no backing out, since Connie always loved coming over and she was my mom's best friend as well.

The doorbell rang and shortly enough, Connie and Mitchie were standing in front of me. Connie had a desert plate with her, which Mitchie apparently baked. Mitchie was in a casual light pink tank top, sporting some cute black short shorts. Her legs were toned and her hair fixed, a different view from earlier.

"Alex my other loving daughter, good to see you again, I haven't heard from you in a while," Connie hugged me, smiling altogether.

"Yeah Connie, I've been really busy over the summer… I barely even have time for Mitchie now," I smiled. Both of our parents knew we dated, and they both were aware of our break up. We both agreed on telling them that it wouldn't work it, because knowing them they'd force us to get back with each other because of all the strong feelings. Connie walked by me and headed towards the kitchen where my mom was, while Mitchie was still standing facing me.

"Well" I said, gesturing for her to come in. She stared at me for a second before entering my house.

"Seems like nothing has really changed here, well except our recent pictures aren't hung up anymore" Mitchie stated, coming off a bit bitter. I smirked at her comment, where was her girlfriend?

"Where's Harper?" I voiced out my thoughts, facing the girl. She was still examining the living room, as if this wasn't her second house. Truth be told, she hasn't stepped in my house for a long while now. That's pretty long considering one of us would spend the days at either one of our houses.

"Taking care of Grandma Jane, you know how bad her arthritis is" she frowned. I have to admit Grandma Jane was the cutest and most hysterical elder I've ever known. It was from her where I understood Harper's personality.

Throughout dinner, Mitchie and I would occasionally butt in conversation. At one point, my mom had the nerve to ask about my love life, and of course I wasn't one who tried to have a bad impression on parents. I merely told my mom that I was trying to focus on myself more, which was half true, considering I still had time to go on dates or countless sexual encounters with strangers. But I was focusing on myself, and realizing that I didn't need to go through what I was going. All the pain, suffering, and negative feelings was because of me. It wasn't even Mitchie's fault anymore; I was the one leading myself to a complete self destruction. I

After dinner ended, Connie and my mom just hung out at the dining table talking, and I decided to grab Mitchie and take her to my room. I was getting tired of having other people in the same room as Mitchie and I; I simply wanted to be alone with her. I locked my door once we got in and kissed her. It's been three days too long since I've kissed her, and I needed more. I began to place my hands under her shirt, and felt her toned, smooth skin. Nothing could stop me at my own house; there were no rules except the ones that I made. Mitchie began to push me again this time, confused.

"What the hell are you doing? We were going off on a good start," Mitchie pushed herself away from me, staying in front of my grasp. "Does the thought of me dating Harper Finkle even ring a bell in your stubborn hardhead? I'm over you, quit kissing me…" clearly she didn't mean her words, because she stared right back down at my lips.

_You might be with her, _

_But I still had you first_

"Can you just quit denying us…I'm trying to fight for this relationship to work, Mitchie. All you're doing is going against it, it's been only a few days and honestly, I can feel you crawling back all over me again. Just admit it, we're meant to be…not you and stupid fucking Harper, but us. Alex and Mitchie." I placed both my hands at the side of her head, pinning her against the wall. She didn't have anything to say, except a lonely tear fell against her cheek. She tried moving her hands up to her face, but I stopped her and brushed her tears away with my own hands. I pressed my lips against her cheeks, hoping she'd stop, but that only caused some more. She whimpered a bit at my grip.

"I have a girlfriend, Alex! I'm faithful, just back off." She stood in place, her tears slowly disappearing.

_Girl, you can say anything you wanna_

_I don't give a shhhh_

_No one else can have ya_

"Pathetic excuse, you're obviously not being faithful to your heart because I know you want me, as bad as I want you. I admit, I've been a wreck and maybe I haven't treated you the way you deserve to be treated, but understand I learned. After these past three months of pure misery and not being with you, I realized that I need you… more than ever. You're the only one who I yearn to wake up for and care about. I love you so much and I can't let you leave, until you tell me how you feel. Tell me this isn't a waste, and tell me you love me back…because I'm willing to do anything for you. I've always loved you, Mitchie and I always will…I thought having a break from you was going to do me good, but it only fucked me up so bad that I don't even know who I am anymore. You're the only one I'm willing to do anything for, to see that beautiful smile on and I'm truly sorry for hurting you ever… know that I mess up, but I'll try my hardest not to. I love you more than words can and ever will express, Mitchie Torres." By this time, I was the one sobbing, with tears strained all over my face. I don't even know how it got to me, but all those months of building up my emotions, I finally let them out. I didn't regret it, because it was how I felt.

"I love you, Alex Russo…and I'll always be yours. Harper means nothing to me, I was just trying to get over you because I was hurt but that's impossible… I'm far too in love with you to go back, so I hate to admit it but I need you too." We kissed each other with a burning, fiery passion that I haven't felt in so long. I'm surprised our mothers didn't even bother getting us, because they were drinking wine and watching some movies on TV.

This new feeling was what we both needed and wanted. This feeling was indescribable, and certainly new, for we reached a higher kind of love that I never imagined to exist.

This new feeling was everything that I could've asked for.

**Good, bad, ugly? I don't know, review and let me know please! I appreciate it :)**


End file.
